


Not with Arrows, But with Traps

by Masa1205



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare, 《第十二夜》爵士音樂劇, 台灣音樂劇
Genre: F/M, 在第十二夜裡玩無事生非梗, 感謝朱生豪大大
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa1205/pseuds/Masa1205
Summary: 實驗《無事生非》在《第十二夜》裡的融合可能性。如果你覺得這篇有讓人會心一笑的可愛，那是因為角色以及演員本身就很可愛。同時感謝朱生豪先生對於這篇同人的貢獻――各種意義上的。角色說明：陸銀心（Maria）秦鐸畢（Sir Toby Belch）李金城（Sir Andrew Aguecheek）梅東琴｜春帆（Viola｜Cesario）談夏暉（Orsino）秦冬梅（Olivia）梅春舫（Sebastian）安通明（Antonio）馬萬重（Malvolio）夏大仙（Feste）
Relationships: Maria/Sir Toby Belch, Olivia/Sebastian (Twelfth Night), Orsino/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night), 梅春舫/秦冬梅, 秦鐸畢/陸銀心, 談夏暉/梅東琴
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

一

秦鐸畢對天發誓，話衝出口的那一瞬間，只是出於自保的本能反應。

而他還來不及躲避那猶如箭矢的目光――來自因為被背叛而驚怒不已的陸銀心――一聲咆哮已經在他耳邊炸開。「我要殺了妳！」這是幾近崩潰的馬總管，他雙頰脹紅、眼中充斥著血絲，小腿緊勒著的黃色吊帶襪顏色依然鮮豔，但身上的襯衫卻已經鈕扣崩落、領口鬆垮。著實是滑稽可笑，只不過素來沒個正形的秦老爺此刻可是笑不出來。

不做他想地，他立刻拽住銀心的手，將她拉離撲來的馬萬重；同時，談夏暉也機警地把那個瘋子給架住，並在一翻勸說、解釋下，讓前者神情恍惚地黯然離開。

他感覺到身旁人和自己一般鬆了口氣，可正當秦鐸畢轉過頭試圖解釋些什麼時，對方卻突然將他甩開。穿著橘紅花樣旗袍與米色針織背心的女人瞪了他一眼，以高調的報復姿態狠狠踩了張口欲言的秦老爺――那雙銀色的高跟涼鞋雖然看上去並不兇殘，但那份力道卻讓後者除了抱著腳痛呼外，什麼事都做不到――接著她就離開了，以一種連小李都不敢上去攔的氣勢。

**完了。** 身穿深藍色西裝、戴著時髦墨鏡的男人一拍腦門，懊惱的心想。 **秦鐸畢，你明明知道陸銀心是什麼性格，這下那些在她手裡的把柄可該怎麼辦啊？**

正當秦老爺還在暗自苦惱的同時，他的姪女秦冬梅倒並沒有意識到其中微妙的發展。「叔叔，別說得好像一切都是銀心的主意，你是什麼樣的人我心中可明白了。」秦小姐身著青花瓷紋樣的兩段式旗袍，戴著深藍色手套的雙手正沒好氣地插在腰上「不過今天就算了，我心情好，帳回頭再和你們算。」接著她雙手一拍，在歡快的爵士樂彷彿注滿高腳杯的酒水般充盈整個大廳時，那又是一個歌舞昇平的夜晚了。

已經換上白色旗袍的梅東琴――也就是先前的梅春帆――注意到秦老爺偷偷獨自離開的背影，她歪著頭想了想，拉過一旁的秦冬梅，在她耳邊悄聲說了幾句。秦小姐聽完後點點頭，讓樂隊暫時停下演奏，並且召集了在場所有人，宣布道：「各位，東琴和我有個想法。」

「你又有什麼鬼點子呀？」這是知妹莫若兄的梅春舫，他似是有些無奈，但又不免好奇。

「……你們不覺得，秦大爺和銀心姑娘很般配嗎？」東琴眨了眨眼，直言，唇角勾起的笑意是她一貫的狡黠「而且他們又擺了馬總管一道，我倒是想到了方法既可以搓合他們兩位，又可以以其人之道還致其人之身。」

「但這傢伙不也是共犯嗎？」在一旁安靜了很久的安通明挑眉，指著一臉手足無措的李金城「如果你這麼做，萬一這傢伙和老秦洩漏機密怎麼辦？」

「我我我我我……」李金城尷尬地搓了搓手，我了半天卻根本說不出什麼建設性的保障，最後只是滿臉通紅的對安通明吼道「我不是那樣的人！」

「相信我，李先生是計畫裡很重要的角色呢。」梅東琴說，而她朝李金城投去的目光，讓後者不禁背脊一涼，油然生出不祥的預感「不如，我們就先從請李先生交代他們戲弄馬總管的經過開始吧？」

「這個……」感覺到眾人聚焦在他身上的眼神，小李下意識地就將先前的詳細經過全盤托出。「我我我我也覺得老秦和銀心姑娘很配！」他想了想，又連忙補充道，投誠的意味再明顯不過。

「剛剛秦老爺似乎得罪了銀心姑娘，我們不如就從這個方向下手？」梅東琴轉了轉眼珠，胸有成竹的把計畫告訴大家「……大概就是這樣。雖然這件事還需要大家粉墨登場，不過呢――且看我們男女主角的戲份，我相信絕對不會讓各位失望的！」


	2. Chapter 2

二

隔天晚上，夏大仙的「鐵口直斷」小店迎來了一個稀客。

「鐸畢，你怎麼來了？」瞎眼老算命在老秦拎著一瓶白酒走進店裡時，訝異地問道。

「嗯？你怎麼知道是我來了？」後者奇怪地問，雖然已經半醉的他並沒有打算深思這個問題―― **大仙可是大仙呢** ――於是便自顧自地晃著酒瓶接著嚷嚷「夏大仙，我心情不好！」

「哦？原來這十里洋場最快活的秦大爺，也有心情不好的一天啊。」似乎鬆了一口氣的夏大仙半是打趣、半是奚落。

而穿著深藍色西裝的男人打了個酒嗝，搖頭晃腦地說著：「大仙啊，我來找你就不是來聽這些風涼話的，多掃興啊！」他慢吞吞的移動到瞎眼算命的對面坐下，灌了一口酒後，又道「不如這樣吧。大仙，你幫我卜一卦，看這觀音佛祖耶穌基督各路神仙是要我如何解決這個難題吧。」秦鐸畢掏出寫著生辰八字的紙條塞給夏大仙，同時拍著胸脯承諾「您要是肯幫我，這個月的酒錢就全記我帳上！」

一聽到有免費的酒可以喝，夏大仙笑得合不攏嘴。他掐指一算，卻在片刻後猛然站起，不僅一邊搖頭嘆息，口中還喃喃念著：「哎呀呀，不得了了、不得了了。」

老算命的反應讓前者心頓時涼了半截。「大仙你直說沒關係！」秦鐸畢仗著酒勁，頗為豪氣地保證「我老秦可不是個連占卜結果都不敢聽的孬種！」

「鐸畢啊，你這狀況雖說是進退兩難，要是一不小心……哎呀，那可真不好說，」夏大仙罕見的語重心長了起來「不過，你也不必太擔心！啊我有看到要是不逃避問題，就會有貴人祝你一臂之力的啦。」語畢，他非常精準的拍了拍老秦的肩膀。

而正當我們秦大爺還在思考這番話的意義時，李金城忽如其來的聲音卻打斷了他的思路。「老秦！」圓滾滾的李金城一路小跑而來，手上抱著一打啤酒「我聽說你上大仙這裡來喝酒，所以就過來了！」憨態可掬的東北人還不忘和店主打招呼「夏大仙，good evening！」

「哦哦是小李啊！」夏大仙聞聲認人「你還沒回東北？」

秦鐸畢一聽，手裡的酒瓶差點沒抓穩，他立刻插嘴道：「大仙，別哪壺不開提哪壺了！人家小李還給你帶酒來，你就這麼急著趕他回去東北嗎？」一邊說還一邊偷瞄臉在那一瞬間垮下來的李金城。

「啊我就想說你姪女都和那個姓梅的小子訂婚了，小李留在這裡還蠻尷尬的嘛。」夏大仙滿是無辜的解釋道「不過小李啊，謝謝你的帶酒欸――唉呦這麼客氣。」

「沒事的大仙，這啤酒隨便喝！我請客！」小李乾笑了幾聲，順手把手中的啤酒瓶推向老算命「老秦，你也喝，不夠我在讓人送過來。」

秦鐸畢搖了搖頭，舉高手裡的高度數烈酒。「不了，這種時候喝啤酒沒意思。」說罷，又往嘴裡灌了一口「對了，你就這樣抱酒過來，銀心沒攔著你嗎？」

**他果然問起銀心姑娘了！** 李金城心想，面上卻不動聲色。「別說攔著我了，我根本沒有見到她。」他聳了聳肩，兀自開了一罐啤酒「聽說銀心姑娘已經把自己關在房間裡一整天了，連你姪女也不見――應該是真的很難過吧。」他暗自觀察著秦鐸畢眉頭深鎖的神情，於是再接再厲地說道「老秦啊，說到這，你之前那樣沒情沒義，是不是應該給人家去道歉一下？」

秦鐸畢眉毛一跳，連忙高聲反駁：「我才沒有沒情沒義呢！那本來就是銀心的主意，我只不過是……只不過是……幫忙，對，幫忙她一下而已！」

「這樣喔。」李金城皺眉想了想，又道「那就算這樣好了，銀心和你感情不是很好嗎？去給人家安慰一下又不會怎樣。」

「這……」一向取次花叢懶回顧的秦大爺第一次在這樣的問題上被問倒了。

「這麼說起來，之前每次去秦公館喝酒，要是馬總管來找碴呀，都是銀心姑娘幫忙趕走的。」夏大仙漫不經心的補了一句「哎呀，鐸畢你還真對不起人家。」

「對啊，還有我們喝完酒也都是銀心姑娘負責收拾的。」李金城用力的點頭幫腔「雖然她很兇啦但人其實很好耶，你不是還說人家幫你把酒藏著免得你姪女拿去丟掉。」

老秦聽著兩人的一搭一唱，忍無可忍地出聲打斷：「可是我又不知道能怎麼做！」醉酒的秦大爺聽上去頗為洩氣，甚至有幾分委屈。

**機會來了！** 小李忍不住在心裡歡呼。「所有方法都試試看不就好了嘛？只要夠有誠意，一切都不是問題呀。」

「哦，小李不錯嘛，開竅了喔。」夏大仙頗為讚許。

「哪裡哪裡。」小李的語氣有那麼一絲得意的味道。

至於老秦則是再次仰頭，把手中的酒瓶一乾而盡，醉意致使了某種本能上的信任，以及模糊的衝動 **。啊，小李說的好像也挺有道理的？** 他茫茫然地心想。


	3. Chapter 3

三

當秦大爺還在因為宿醉而倒在床上不願面對現實時，在這樣春光明媚的早晨，秦公館的一切仍然照常運行。

「春帆！等你好久了，快來快來！」秦家小姐見到被銀心領進屋內的梅東琴，興奮地從椅子上站了起來，揮著一方白手帕招呼來人。

梅東琴穿著典雅的蕾絲洋裝，男孩般的短髮上別著梅花形狀的髮飾。「小姐，我現在改回叫東琴了。」少女友好地迎上熱情的屋主，一邊出聲提醒「不過你要是想繼續這樣叫其實也是可以。」

「啊，不不不，東琴就東琴，瞧我這記性。」秦冬梅笑得爽朗，她一邊拉著友人坐下，一邊吩咐一旁的銀心「銀心，把茶點端上來，都拿最好的！」

「好的小姐。」銀心鞠了躬後就轉身離開，絲毫不見昨日李金城信誓旦旦的說詞裡的消沉模樣。

至於箇中緣由留在大廳的另外兩人很快就給出答案。只見銀心的背影消失在門邊，按捺不住的秦家小姐立刻神秘兮兮地開口說道：「昨天李先生回來時告訴我：我叔叔應該是信了。」

「這真是個好消息！」東琴雀躍地感嘆，然後她眨了眨眼，像不放心一樣確認「秦大爺這幾天應該都不會碰上銀心姑娘吧？」

「保證不會，我可是有李金城和他那群酒友們當眼線！」秦冬梅的語氣頗為自豪「比如說現在我叔叔估計還因為宿醉懶在床上呢。」

「太好了！既然事不宜遲，那我們趕緊進行下一步。」東琴熱切地說著「等會銀心姑娘靠近時，小姐你就開始向我提起秦大爺的近況，務必把他形容得非常沮喪、失魂落魄，好像他就此一蹶不振一般；然後我會開始感嘆秦大爺對於銀心的一片癡情，天花亂墜地描述他對她是多麼神魂顛倒――這樣一來啊，傳聞就成了一支愛神的箭，肯定能不偏不倚的正中她的心！」

秦冬梅一邊聽，一邊頻頻點頭。「哎呀，有些人是被愛神用箭射中，有些人啊，倒是自己跳入了他的陷阱。」最後她如是感嘆道，目光中的笑意難掩那份作為幫兇的興致勃勃。與此同時，一陣腳步聲由遠而近地響起，銀心顯現在窗子上的身影向廳內的二人暴露了自己的行蹤，好戲也就此揭開序幕。

「哎，東琴，趁銀心不在，我偷偷跟你說……」陸銀心捧著茶水點心，正準備推門而入，卻聽到了自家小姐的這一句話。 **她們瞞著我在說什麼嗎？** 她暗忖，下意識收回放在門把上的手，躲在一旁開始偷聽。

「……我那個叔叔啊，最近真是消沉得不正常，以前至少還會成天找狐群狗黨鬼混，現在啊，不是把自己關在房間裡，就是跑去夏大仙那兒藉酒消愁，怎麼勸都勸不聽。」秦冬梅的聲音藉由門縫清晰地傳到陸銀心地耳裡，而她還來不及思考這番話的真實性，就聽到梅東琴這麼說道：「秦小姐，我也從安大哥那邊聽說……算了，礙於秦大爺的名聲，昨晚發生的事我還是不多說為妙。」

「沒什麼不好說的，酒後吐真言，肯定跟銀心有關。是不是？」秦冬梅沒好氣的說道，語氣裡有那麼幾分恨鐵不成鋼的意思「對了，叫我冬梅吧。老小姐小姐叫的，未免太生疏了。」

「這我可不敢，你可是我未來的嫂嫂呢。哪有直呼嫂嫂名字的道理呢？」梅東琴嘻皮笑臉的模樣，門外的銀心甚至只聽著聲音就能想像。只不過她更在意的是小姐又一次提到了她的名字，而這似乎和秦家大爺秦鐸畢脫不了關係，於是當她正暗自心焦話題是否會就此打住時，聽到梅東琴的聲音再次響起便不作他想地豎耳傾聽。

「不過小姐猜得沒錯，確實有關銀心姑娘。」梅家小妹的聲音聽上去頗為惋惜「安大哥說：他昨晚去找夏大仙，卻被在那兒喝得爛醉的秦大爺硬生生地抱住大腿哭，對方還不斷嚷嚷什麼『我完了』、『她再也不會理我』之類的話，顯然確實醉得不清――連李先生都沒能攔住呢。」她嘆了口氣，又道「只是啊，我就不明白，秦大爺不是喜歡銀心姑娘嗎？怎麼三天兩頭惹人家生氣？要不是我知道他對人家是一片癡心，否則我可能也和安大哥一樣把昨晚的事情當成又一次發酒瘋而已。」

**什麼？秦鐸畢喜歡……我？** 此話一出，嚇得銀心差點鬆開手中的托盤，而杯盤碰撞引起了不小的聲響，於是注意到門外動靜的兩人交換了個心照不宣的眼神，越發賣力的唱起戲來。

「哎呀，他們就是對冤家，瞎子都看的出來。」秦冬梅還是那樣的語氣，彷彿恨不得能敲開她叔叔的腦袋看看他究竟再想些什麼「論惹事生非啊，不是我說，要是叔叔認了第二這上海估計也找不出第一來。但偏偏銀心的能力好、好強、主意又多，我看啊，她未必看得上他。」

「安大哥說夏大仙也是這樣告訴他的。」梅東琴像是喃喃自語般地附和道「好吧，如果這次機會能讓秦大爺斷了心思，也是挺好的。但老實說，我覺得大爺他雖然是愛惹事，但心地還是善良的，尤其那時馬總管朝銀心撲過去，大爺第一時間就把銀心姑娘給拉開了，這――」

話還沒說完，腦子還亂哄哄的銀心不小心推開了虛掩的門，於是本無意打斷對話的她只能佯裝起笑臉，把手中的茶點給兩人送上。

但銀心並沒有注意到，再度熱絡攀談起來的兩人，嘴角不露痕跡的勝利弧度。


	4. Chapter 4

四

同日傍晚，正等李金成赴約的秦鐸畢在看到梅春舫和談夏暉並肩走來時，幾乎是不做他想的轉身躲在涼亭的柱子後方――雖然說梅家小子已經是他姪女的未婚夫了，但畢竟曾經被對方一拳撂倒過，萬一對方又舊事重提，他在譚夏輝面前可就丟臉丟到家了。

心裡正盤算要是小李突然出現得怎麼處理的秦鐸畢，卻恰巧聽見了兩人的聊天內容。

「春舫啊，這幾天東琴陪著秦小姐試婚紗，怎麼都不見銀心姑娘呀？」談夏暉狀似無意的提起，而秦鐸畢在聽到對方提起的名字時，不由自主的豎起耳朵傾聽。「她還挺擔心她的。」談老爺補充道。

「這個嘛……」梅春舫聽上去頗為猶疑。

「如果不方便說的話也沒關係，我也只是代為打聽而已。」見對方神色為難，談夏暉連忙解釋道。

梅春舫連忙擺手。「啊，也不是不方便，其實是我自己也沒弄清楚這件事的前因後果，所以怕說錯了又讓妹妹白擔心。」然後他停頓了好一會兒，才道「總之，秦小姐只跟我說是和秦大爺有關。」

**難道是銀心還在記恨我嗎？** 秦鐸畢有些愧疚的心想，於是他屏氣凝神，更加專注的偷聽起來。

「老秦嗎？」談夏暉想了想，然後像明白了什麼一樣笑道「那難怪你不清楚――不過你應該也看得出來吧？」這賣關子的語氣讓躲在柱子背後聽得當事人氣得暗暗咬牙。

「也就是說，銀心姑娘真的喜歡秦大爺？」梅春舫話一出口，就聽到涼亭的柱子後傳來些許聲響，而他不著痕跡地比了一個手勢，面上卻還是那副驚訝的模樣。

與此同時，如同安排好的一般，李金城從廊道另一側走來，而他一眼就捕捉到了在柱子後方，不小心跌倒在還拼命示意不要揭穿他行蹤的秦鐸畢，於是他從善如流地把說出口一半的招呼，硬生生地轉了個彎。「哈囉，老――老談、梅先生。」

談夏暉也沒有揭穿他。「咦，這不是李先生嗎？你還沒回東北啊？」李金城聽到這句話時臉上的笑意僵了一下，他走上前，在進入秦鐸畢的視線死角後拋給談夏暉一個怪罪的眼神，並且一邊解釋道：「我今天來找銀心姑娘的。」

「銀心姑娘願意見你？」梅春舫適時地插嘴「剛剛談大哥告訴我銀心姑娘其實喜歡秦大爺的。」

「你別說得那麼大聲啦！」李金城連忙打岔，秦鐸畢猜想這是因為對方知道他也在這裡的緣故，而他也清楚如果現在自己立刻現身，就可以打住這個令人尷尬的場面，但他不知為何，卻想聽談夏暉和梅春舫多透露些什麼。

「這不是人盡皆知的事情嗎？有什麼好奇怪的。」談夏暉不明所以的回道「對了，老秦去跟人家道歉了沒有啊？」

「沒有。」李金城說「不過銀心姑娘也放話了，她是絕對不會見老秦的。」

「什麼？」談夏暉聽上去驚訝極了「老秦是在做什麼？人家姑娘喜歡他不是一天兩天的事了吧？他這樣對待人家就已經夠薄情寡義了，現在連道歉都沒有？」

「你們也別這樣說，老秦這不是……」李金城吞吞吐吐地說著「……這不是，沒發現嘛。」

「沒發現？」談夏暉幾乎是笑了「那他也可以去擺攤算命了。」

「談大哥，你也別這麼說。」眼見李金城尷尬著不知如何替秦鐸畢說話，梅春舫便出面替對方解圍「我想應該是秦大爺不知道銀心姑娘的心意，所以才會這樣的。不如，我們找個人去告訴他？」

「別別別，這個千萬別。」李金城連忙打斷「銀心姑娘已經發誓說她絕對不要讓老秦知道了。」

「不僅如此，春舫，你不知道老秦的性格，」談夏暉也駁回了這個提議「他呀，估計只會把這件事情當作一樁笑話而已。還是別平白叫人家姑娘難堪好了。」

「如果秦大爺真是這副德行，那確實別讓他知道會比較好。」梅春舫說，頗有義憤填膺的意思「他配不上這樣好的姑娘！」

「再給她一些時間吧，相信她可以慢慢淡忘那片癡心的。」談夏暉嘆了口氣。

「哎，我就怕等銀心姑娘覺悟過來，心估計也碎了。」李金城不勝唏噓的感嘆「就算身為老秦的朋友，我自己說實話也看不太過去……不過……」

「不過這也不是你有能力干預的事情，不是嗎？」談夏暉拍拍李金城的肩，一副「我懂你」的神態「說不定老秦這幾天發現不對勁就開竅了呢？到時候我們再幫銀心姑娘削他一頓，矛盾也應該能解開了。」

「咦，談大爺的東北話可真不錯。」李金城笑了笑，沒再糾結下去「承你們吉言了。對了，兩位應該還有事要忙吧？我就不打擾啦。」

「我們正準備去吃晚餐呢，李先生，不如你也一起來吧？上次的事還沒好好和你道歉呢。」梅春舫說，笑容可掬的臉很是誠意。

「啊？這……」他慌亂間又看向了秦鐸畢藏身的位置，不想被人發現自己偷聽的後者也連忙比了噤聲手勢，讓朋友可別出賣自己「我……」

「別客氣了！就當交個朋友，好吧？」談夏暉可沒等他把藉口想好，勾上李金城的肩，夥同梅春舫將人拉走了。

見三人走遠，秦鐸畢才從柱子後方出來。他毫不懷疑另外三人話語中的真實性，畢竟無論是李金城的擔憂、談夏暉的無奈，還是梅春舫的義憤填膺，都顯得那們真誠，尤其後兩者根本不知道他躲在這裡。

**陸銀心那個傻丫頭。** 他心想。 **平時不是挺聰明的嗎？怎麼現在糊塗成這個樣子。** 他搖搖頭，想起往日裡陸銀心言語笑靨、舉手投足，忽然感覺一切都有了一個解釋。 **我秦鐸畢好歹也是個堂堂七呎男兒，怎麼可以辜負人家的一片芳心呢？更何況我還有愧於人家是不是？沒錯，就像小李說的，我應該去和銀心道歉才對。且要是她真的那般愛著我，那我也一定會娶她的。**

***

「欸你們說，這事能成嗎？」在談、梅、李三人躲在轉角處偷看秦大爺長吁短嘆的身影時，李金城冷不防問了一句。

「如果沒成，我就再也不相信我的預測。」梅春舫直言。

「只要你別漏餡，怎樣都得成。」至於談夏暉則篤定的說「先不說這可是東琴想的主意，老秦本來就對銀心有那麼一點意思，只是他蠢沒發現而已。」

雖然李金城頗想問他「那當初沒發現自己對梅東琴有意思，是不是也挺蠢的」，但他想了想，最後還是沒問出口。


	5. Chapter 5

五

秦鐸畢不會知道的，是當他還躲在柱子背後偷聽談夏暉一干人的對話時，秦公館的另一側，陸銀心卻在自己的房門口拾到一封信。

當然，他更不會知道，對方在撿起信封後，幾乎是立刻步入房內，並迅速地將門上鎖。

陸銀心盯著信封上僅有的四個字――「給意中人」――第一時間想起了幾日前張牙舞爪地向她撲來的馬萬重，然而，這番對於報復的猜想，卻又被另一個浮上心頭的可能性所推翻。

**不妙。** 她暗暗心驚，尤其當那字跡越看越眼熟時。 **不會……該不會真的是他吧？**

急匆匆的取過拆信刀，陸銀心從信封中取出了一紙信箋和一張卡片；與此同時，古龍水若有似無的氣味逸入鼻間，而那熟悉不過的味道幾乎證實了她的猜測，至於與預料中並無二致的字跡更是加深了她的篤定。

信是這麼開頭的：

_既然沒有勇氣去見你，那麼這見字如面或許能表達我的心意。於是首先，對於那日的所作所為，請容許我向你致歉。_

_當然，你或許會想：這究竟是不是馬萬重用以報復的詭計？――畢竟，當這封信被送到你手中時，我幾乎複製了當初我們一起捉弄他的手段。然而，這麼做的原因，除了我實在無顏當面求得你的原諒外，更因為，恰巧是馬萬重的發瘋，我才突然意識到自己對你的情意。_

_我愛你也許並不為什麼理由，雖然可以有理由，例如你聰明，你率真，你可愛，你是好人等，但主要的原因大概是你全然適合我的趣味――_ _總之你是非常好非常好的。我活了三十多歲，對於人生的探討的結果，到頭來，就只有這一句成了結論：當然我愛你。_

_而我想，現下你大概也猜出我是誰了，但願文字足以展現誠懇，而這番按捺許久的表白並不會成為唐突。倘若你願意接受道歉，就讓我們相約在明日黃昏時刻的後花園；倘若你願意接受我的情意，就請收下隨信附上的卡片，別再將它交還與我。午夜之前，我都會在那兒的，你且不必急著下決定。_

_祝一切安好。_

**這封信真的老秦的手筆嗎？** 陸銀心不可置信的重讀了一遍又一遍，但事實證明，除了這彷彿太陽打西邊出來才能從他嘴裡聽到著說詞之外，每一個細節，都指向了那個已經幾日未曾來尋她的秦鐸畢。

心亂如麻的姑娘放下了信紙，拿起卡片，上頭的字跡躍入視線，卻是元稹的〈離思〉：

_曾經滄海難為水，除卻巫山不是雲。_

_取次花叢懶回顧，半緣修道半緣君。_

她是知道這首詩的，那句「取次花叢懶回顧」，正是秦鐸畢時常掛在嘴邊的戲言―― **不，也許，這並不是戲言？** 她怔怔的想著，連信封落到了地上也沒有察覺。 **無論如何，陸銀心，你喜歡他嗎？**

理智或許在否定，但卻有另一個聲音在否定這個否定。而她不敢細想那個聲音的細節，於是最後她乾脆主動把自己從這段拉扯中抽身――關燈、上床、睡覺，一氣呵成。

***

秦冬梅留意到今日的陸銀心似乎有些不同，為了證實自己的假想，她默默地觀察了起來，直到那鮮紅的嘴角浮起一抹耐人尋味的笑容。

「她噴了香水。」秦冬梅對又來秦公館作客的梅東琴耳語，聲音裡藏不住竊喜「你說，魚兒是不是上鉤了？」

「我希望她是戀愛了。」梅東琴悄聲說道「你看，她今天也換了件衣裳，以及，那一副憂鬱的神態、心不在焉――這絕對是身陷情網的人才會有的狀態。看來，我哥哥寫的那封信確實發揮了作用。」

「你說得對極了。」秦冬梅顯然相當贊同，語畢，她轉頭朝正在一旁發呆的陸銀心問道「銀心，你怎麼啦？怎麼一副心神不寧的樣子？」

沒有料到小姐會出口關心的陸銀心顯然嚇了一跳，她支支吾吾了好一會兒，然後才像想到什麼似的答：「小姐，我、我――我牙痛！」說完還不忘捧著臉頰「嘶」了一聲，企圖增加可信度。

「牙痛的話，就該拔掉它呀！你怎麼不早說？」秦冬梅責怪道。

「拔掉？」陸銀心驚叫了一聲，然後連忙飛快地搖頭「不不不，應該還不需要。」

「依我說，銀心姑娘應該不是牙痛吧？」梅東琴笑得無害「我倒覺得她像戀愛了。」

「梅小姐！你這什麼話？」陸銀心驚叫，幾乎要跳了起來。她的臉頰脹紅，並努力在兩人的注視下進行反駁：「我好端端地怎麼會突然談戀愛，這太荒謬了！」

「好端端地怎麼不能談戀愛？」秦冬梅反問，並上前把陸銀心拉到桌子旁坐下，並裝作什麼都不曉得一般的打探起消息「好銀心，快告訴我，到底是誰？」

陸銀心簡直要瘋了。 **是那封信有什麼風聲傳出去了嗎？** 她慌張地心想，同時嘴上不忘回答「根本沒有什麼『誰』！小姐！」

「否認也沒有用，銀心姑娘。」梅東琴笑得彷彿她早已知曉一切，而這個想法讓陸銀心頓時冒了一把冷汗「我們都是掉進過情網的人，你騙不了我們的。」梅東琴慢悠悠地喝了一口面前的紅茶「我猜――是秦大爺？」

秦冬梅看著瞪大眼睛、不敢置信地看著梅東琴的陸銀心，擔心前者是不是一下子把進度推得太快了，萬一造成反效果就不好了。然而，卻見到陸銀心的肩膀慢慢垮了下來――「你怎麼知道？」她聽上去很不甘心。

「因為我不僅是梅東琴，也是梅春帆啊。」少女打扮的東琴眨了眨眼，令人不免回想起那段她還穿著灰色西裝、打著紅色領帶的時日。

「原來你是喜歡我叔叔的啊。」秦冬梅裝出一副恍然大悟的模樣。

陸銀心想了想，搖搖頭，不太確定的反駁道：「其實……是他寫了一封信向我告白――他說他喜歡我，但不敢親自來告訴我。」

「這不像他的風格啊......」秦家小姐眉頭一皺，接著，幾乎是拍案而起「一定是馬總管那件事！虧他還算有點良心――真是的，他喜歡你怎麼可以這麼做呢？真的太不要臉了。」

「小姐，你小聲點，我不希望他發現我在這裡啦！」陸銀心連忙拉住怒氣沖沖的小姐「而且他已經向我道歉了――」

「那你會答應他嗎？」梅東琴打岔，她直直地問像陸銀心的目光，讓後者心下一顫。 **她很認真。** 陸銀心心想，不免詫異 **。但她怎麼這麼關心？**

彷彿是意識到自己的舉動有些失態，梅東琴垂下眼簾，坦言：「抱歉，這似乎不是我該問的。」抿了抿唇，似是不甘心，所以她終究還是開口，為上一句詢問作出解釋「只是當你知道獨自喜歡一個人的感受，也會希望所有為愛傷神的人可以得償所願。只是這樣而已。」接著，就沉默了下來，連同一旁的秦冬梅。

「……也許。」陸銀心輕聲說道，還有些猶疑，眼神卻比先前清明「他約了我今日黃昏在花園見面，我想如果見了面，答案也會自然揭曉。」 **他如果真那麼愛我，我又豈能負他一片痴心？** 她對自己說。 **老秦終於勇敢這麼一次，那我至少也該奉陪到底――秦鐸畢，繼續愛下去吧！不必在意外人的眼光，請相信真誠會得到回報的！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隱藏彩蛋：  
> 信件部分內容剪自朱生豪先生的情書  
> (主要是覺得哇嗚也太甜，加上他正好是翻譯了莎士比亞全集的人  
> 然後《離思》雖然是悼亡詩啦但是我很喜歡後兩句，而且文意其實也相符，所以還是選了這首。


	6. Chapter 6

六

「你踩到我了！」秦冬梅嘶聲對身後的談夏暉說「你真該慶幸我今天穿的是黑色的裙子。」

而後者不耐煩的「嘖」了一聲，迅速反駁：「誰叫你突然停下來？」

「別吵了！」走在最前方的梅東琴低聲制止，她小心翼翼的把頭探出樹叢，確定逕直往涼亭走去的陸銀心並沒有留意到這方騷動後，又回頭對後方的秦冬梅、談夏暉、李金城和梅春舫說「好了，快跟上。」

餘暉柔媚地擁吻到來的夜晚，在模糊而浪漫的黃昏時分，好事之人總不願錯過自己已為此粉墨登場的一場好戲，畢竟這精采程度可堪比章回小說的最終回，又或是北曲的第四折。

「秦大爺確定不會起疑吧？」梅春舫不放心地拉住前方的李金城，再次確認。

「沒有問題的。」李金城用氣聲回答著，並拍了拍胸脯掛保證「我告訴他今天黃昏銀心會到涼亭這邊來，他可以藉機和人家道歉――老秦可是一聽就滿口答應了。」

他們一路躲躲藏藏，按照先前演練好的方式躲在涼亭四周的樹叢――確保自己可以將對話聽得一清二楚，又能不被男女主角發現。

「你來了？」原本就等在那兒的男人緊張地回頭。

而來人的回答則在鞋跟敲擊石板的聲音終止時響起。「如果你相信面前的這個人影並不是一縷幽魂，那麼是的，我來了。」陸銀心這一番俏皮話在略顯生硬的神情下反倒顯得冷酷。

前者因而慌張了起來。「我沒有其他的意思。」他連忙解釋，左手焦急地探出後又猛然縮回，似乎本意欲上前拉住對方。而陸銀心注意到他仍舊戴著那隻跟隨他好些時日的黑色皮革手套。「我是真心想道歉的。」還是一身深藍色西裝的男人神色懊惱，失去了往日肆無忌憚的氣焰，倒像隻遭逢大雨的公雞――雖然狼狽，卻也引人心生憐惜。

「我不應該那麼做。」他又道，誠懇且毅然決然「在那個當下我就開始後悔――尤其是看到馬萬重朝你撲過來的時候，我簡直心臟都快停了。」秦鐸畢猶猶豫豫地看向沉默的陸銀心「銀心，我很抱歉。」

眼前人嘴角在他說完話後微微上揚，那些微的改變一瞬間揪住了他的呼吸。「……當我出現在這裡時，不是就說明我已經原諒你了嗎？」她的自信與篤定構成一種迷人的神態――那麼像她，那麼的美。一種不可控的衝動和渴望，正混合著越發劇烈的心跳，一同撞擊著他的胸口，與此同時，他聽見自己這麼說到：「那麼，你願意嫁給我嗎？」

天知道他根本沒想過這句話會這麼脫口而出。

在他的想像裡，這應該在一個――原諒他已經失去思考的餘裕――總之是更富有情調的場景，而不是如此草率、如此倉促、如此衝動，彷彿情竇初開、只憑滿腔熱血行事小夥子。

他可能搞砸了。一切。

「真的假的，那麼快？」談夏暉壓低聲音驚呼，他不敢置信地問了左方的秦冬梅「秦家人都這麼直奔主題的嗎？」

「當然。」秦冬梅哼了一聲，頗為驕傲地說「否則我怎麼可能這麼快就和春舫訂婚了？」

「老秦一瞬間變得帥很多耶。」而李金城則忍不住感嘆，梅春舫也用點頭表達他的贊同。

只是，「帥很多」的老秦便沒那麼自信了。他張了張嘴，仍試圖說點東西挽回什麼，然而，最終他還是以全然放棄抵抗的姿態，把心裡話傾倒而出：「這些天我想了很多――你是一個好姑娘，銀心。而我相信向你求婚會是我這輩子做得最正確的決定。」秦家老爺緊張地看著驚愕不已的陸銀心，最後――彷彿等待判決一般――閉上了雙眼。

而下一句話將決定他的命運。

「……我答應你。」他聽到她這麼說。

驚喜的閃電在剎那擊中了他，在雙眼猛然睜開地同時，秦鐸畢一個箭步上前抱住了那個他早已相識多年的姑娘，並激動地端詳著對方雀躍的眼神與高揚的嘴角，種種跡象證實這並非一場捉弄或玩笑，而是真的――他成功了。

「你是我在這世界上最愛的人――」秦鐸畢宣布，然而卻因為瞥見了陸銀心得意洋洋的神情，於是在後半句故意轉了個彎「――這難道不是件奇怪的事嗎？」

「就像我所不知道的事情那樣奇怪。」後者見此，斜了他一眼，曼聲答道「我也可以說：你是我世界上最愛的人。但不要相信我說的話，儘管它並非謊言；對此，我什麼都不承認，同時，也什麼都不否認。」

「銀心，我對天發誓，你是愛我的。」

「老秦，你可要想清楚，」陸銀心毫不掩飾自己調侃的語氣「誓亂發可是會遭天譴的。」

「我願意對天發誓你愛著我，」秦鐸畢三指豎起指天，然後說「而我也對天發誓，要是有誰說我不愛你的，我就一槍把他送去見老天！」

「老秦你不會食言嗎？」

「無論給我再好的美酒，我也都不會把這句話給嚥下去。」秦鐸畢捧住陸銀心的臉蛋「我發誓我愛你！」

「這是我要說的才對。」陸銀心大笑，然後吻上了眼前的嘴唇。

「成了成了！」梅東琴激動地拉住談夏暉的手，儘管她能仍目不轉睛地盯著涼亭中正在擁吻的兩人。

「東琴，你真的太厲害了。」談夏暉真情實感的感嘆道，而這時，卻傳來復職的馬總管的聲音：「小姐――小姐？您躲在樹叢後做什麼啊？」

**完了。** 秦冬梅暗道不好，因為聞聲而察覺到不對勁的秦鐸畢和陸銀心立刻分開彼此，並同時往她藏身的方向看去。

於是她只得起身。「哎呀，馬總管你找我呀？」她拍了拍裙子上的細小草屑，並神態自若地和看向她的一雙目光解釋道「我怕你們兩個打起來，所以躲起來看著好適時上來插手。」

她才不管那兩人信不信呢。

「我們怎麼可能會打起來？」秦鐸畢笑了笑，轉頭對身邊的姑娘說「銀心，妳愛我不是嗎？」

銀心也笑了，她狡黠地眨眨眼，只道：「我不過是照著道裡待你罷了。」話鋒一轉，她也問道「秦大爺，你愛我不是嗎？」

秦鐸畢一推鼻樑上的墨鏡，哼了一聲，說：「也就是按著道理來罷了――不過，照妳這麼說，談夏暉、梅春舫和小李就都誤會啦，因為他們信誓旦旦的說過妳愛我。」

陸銀心眉毛一挑，也道：「那按大爺你這麼說，小姐和梅小姐就都大錯特錯啦，因為她們都說你愛我。」

「他們說你為了我差不多心都要碎了。」

「她們說你為了我差不多都害起病了。」

「好了銀心，我能證明你是喜歡我叔叔的。」眼見再爭論下去，計畫就有可能東窗事發，秦冬梅趁機打斷了兩人的對話。她雙手插腰，並從旁邊忽然冒出的李金城手中奪過一張信紙「我這裡有你本來打算寫給他的回信！」

「小姐！」陸銀心驚叫，腳一跺，卻不知道是該上前奪過還是直接承認就算了。

「我這裡也有一首老秦為了銀心姑娘所寫的情詩。」小李揮了揮另外一疊信稿「他改了五版， **五版** ！這根本是他想破腦袋寫出來的東西，你們能想像在書房冥思苦想的老秦嗎？――反正 **我不能** 。」

「既然如此，李先生，不妨讀出來給大家聽聽！我和我家老爺都相當好奇――對不對，老爺？」這是不知道何時冒出來的梅東琴，以及在她身邊點頭如搗蒜的談夏暉「對了，或許讓銀心姑娘來讀應該更恰當？」

「這個嘛……」深知自己詩作幼稚的秦鐸畢撓了撓後腦杓，相當迅速地做出了判斷――他一把摟住了心上人，以討好而甜蜜的語氣央求：「銀心，給我一個吻吧。」

而陸銀心笑了起來，「當然可以。」她說。當然，這句話答應的，不僅僅只是一個吻而已。

――傳聞或許真的能夠造就一段戀情，畢竟總有些人，在還未被愛神的金箭所射中之時，就已經自個兒跳進了愛情的陷阱裡。

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 感覺這裡完結挺適合的？  
> 因為在莎翁原著，這兩個角色最後結婚了。然而在音樂劇裡雖然非常有cp感，卻沒有提到這個設定，當時刷完末場後就興起了寫這對的腿肉的想法。  
> 然後又因為看了莎翁的《無事生非》，裡頭的班尼迪克和碧翠絲的互動立刻讓我想到叔叔和銀心，所以這篇具有高度實驗性(？)的同人就產生了。  
> 最後再次申明：如果你覺得這篇有讓人會心一笑的可愛，那是因為角色以及演員本身就很可愛。


End file.
